


For You Page

by Pixial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Dr. Ziegler's wrath, Fluff, M/M, more tags to come, tiktok fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Hanzo gets a tiktok.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	For You Page

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE SOMETHING TAKE THAT PANDEMIC STRESS
> 
> This fic is spawned by a discussion with the Target Practice discord. I love the people there a lot, and am very grateful they helped my brain.

> _The video pans over a grey, rocky landscape. The sea can be heard in the background._
> 
> _"Anyeong, Tiktok! I heard your requests for more day-to-day content, so D.Va is here! Today I want to show you one of my favorite views! This is--"_
> 
> _She cuts off as a second voice begins off screen. The camera pauses and turns to see a man in red on the edge of a cliff, peering down. He appears to be talking to someone. Hana moves closer._
> 
> _"-- know she's gonna kill you when you come back up, so jus-- Hey, bunny rabbit! And friends?" The man turns to smile and winks at the camera. A box pops up with the label "Jesse McCree" and a cowboy hat emoji._
> 
> _"Jesse, what are you doing?" Hana asks. Jesse points down the cliff. The camera moves to look over the edge, and the sea comes into view, as well as another man perched on an impossible-looking ledge with a cigarette in hand. This time, the box says "Hanzo Shimada" with a little dragon._
> 
> _"Oh. Hi, Hanzo! What's up?"_
> 
> _Hanzo looks up and lazily waves. "I needed a smoke, and Dr. Ziegler cannot reach me here."_
> 
> _"Okay, that is… Fair? I guess? But weren't you shot like a day ago?"_
> 
> _Offscreen, Jesse snorts. Hanzo merely shrugs. "If I stopped every time I got shot, nothing would be done."_
> 
> _Hana takes a breath, perhaps to say something, but she is cut off as a shrill, angry voice sounds from somewhere behind them._
> 
> _"Hanzo Shimada you are_ not _cleared to leave the medbay! Get up here now!"_
> 
> _The camera shakes violently with exclamation points filling the screen as Hana backs away from the cliff at a run. "Okay, we'll look at the view later then because I am_ not _getting caught in that! D.Va signing off!"_

@d.va  
i have never seen dr z run so fast i think even jesse was scared  
#dvatakesovertiktok #fyp #normalwednesday #cryptidcoworkers

oOo

>   
> 
> 
> _The camera focuses on Hana's face. She's grinning ear to ear and her voice is a whisper. "So, okay, we're on a scouting mission in London right now? And I have just found the cutest bundle of kittens!"_
> 
> _A sparkly heart filter fills the screen as the camera turns around to zoom in on three scruffy kittens crouching next to a dumpster. They do not seem interested in anything but a pile of shredded chicken someone-- presumably Hana-- had placed before them._
> 
> _As Hana coos, a shimmery golden ribbon slowly comes down into view. Hana stops and the camera pans up to see Hanzo dangling upside down from a fire escape, his hair in front of his face as his hair ribbon is in his hand._
> 
> _"... What are you doing?"_
> 
> _"Playing with the kittens."_
> 
> _"I can see that. But why are you up there?"_
> 
> _"The alley is disgusting."_
> 
> _The camera lingers on Hanzo with a series of question marks hanging near his head, but Hana soon returns her focus to the kittens._

@d.va  
we took the kittens to a shelter guy Hanzo somehow knows. they should be getting homes soon!  
#fyp #overwatch #cryptidcoworker #kittens #hanzowhy

oOo

>   
> 
> 
> _The hall is dark save for the light coming from a nearby room. Hana's footsteps echo as she nears the room._
> 
> _"So one of the things a lot of us have in common here is weird sleep schedules, so the kitchen light is usually on. I'm just grabbing some snacks before continuing the game. I promised you guys a glimpse at what makes a D.Va marathon run smoothly, after all!"_
> 
> _She rounds the corner and stops as the camera catches on someone at the table. Hanzo sits alone, a half eaten cake next to him and a tablet in front of him. His focus is on the tablet as he slowly sticks a fork into the cake for another bite._
> 
> _"Hey, Hanzo. What are you doing?"_
> 
> _"Linear algebra."_
> 
> _"... At two in the morning?"_
> 
> _Habzo shrugs and shoves the fork in his mouth. "Can't sleep."_
> 
> _"... Okay. I'm, uh, grabbing some snacks for my marathon stream if you want in?"_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _"Let me finish this equation, and I'll be right there."_

@d.va  
mid-stream break! and yes he eats entire cakes by himself but he brought me one so i don't care  
#fyp #cryptidcoworker #streaming #live #cake

oOo

>   
> 
> 
> _The video opens on Hana's cheery face._
> 
> _"Anyeong! I have an announcement! You guys asked, and we are delivering!"_
> 
> _She pulls someone into view next to her. Hanzo waves at the camera, a small pale snake curled around his shoulders. It also seems to wave and a label pops up naming it "Denki."_
> 
> _"You all have loved seeing Hanzo in my videos, so I'vw convinced him to join the ranks and get his own channel! And he said yes! You can find him over at cryptidhanzo! A text box appears with the name. Judging from his face, Hanzo did not choose his username._
> 
> _"Expect lots of collabs! See you guys soon!"_

@d.va  
@cryptidhanzo #cryptidcoworker #newfriends 

**Author's Note:**

> There is absolutely gonna be more. I don't know if it will be a tiktok per chapter or what. The reason this is multiple is because this is the introduction.


End file.
